


Next To You

by buzzybees



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just a nice little one shot thats all, thats kinda it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees
Summary: spoilers for volume 7 chapter 10, this takes place after the episode. Grimm is basically cleared, blake and yang are on the airship with elm and the people they were evacuating. They're on their way to atlas basically, and just a fluffy little chat.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy the story, and i used "i'm really happy you're here" from a list of prompts on tumblr to base this story around :) my tumblr is buzzybeesinlove if you want to go there and check out the prompts, maybe send me some that'd be cool too. anyway, enjoy!

Blake stood at the front of the airship, arms crossed on her chest as she stared out the window. She could hear Elm talking to some of the people sitting on the floor of the ship, reassuring them that things would be okay and that “the enthusiasm of the youths will help protect them.”

It made the corner of Blake’s lip quirk up a tiny bit, and she sighed deeply. Her right ear flicked when she heard steps coming towards her, and with the way the feet fell on the floor and how slow and tentative they were coming towards her, she already knew who it was before she turned around.

“Blake?” Yang said softly. Blake uncrossed her arms and turned her body slightly, looking at the woman that stood next to her now. Yang’s smile was a bit shy, a bit nervous, and a _lot_ adorable, from Blake’s perspective. Blake returned a small smile.

“Hey.” She said, and Yang seemed to relax with the simple utterance of the word. Blake turned her body fully to face her, and Yang flicked her eyes up to maintain eye contact with her.

“You doing okay? You’re not sitting with...” Yang seemed to stop herself, and Blake merely lifted an eyebrow, slight amusement in her eyes when Yang rubbed the back of her neck, shrugging her shoulders. “You know.. With everyone. Yeah, not sitting.. With everyone.” Yang finished weakly, chuckling softly under her breath. Blake let out a small laugh and hummed, nodding slowly.

“With everyone.” She teased, and she was delighted when Yang’s cheeks turned slightly pink. Blake smirked playfully and rolled her eyes, motioning behind her. Yang’s eyes followed the movement, and soon walked with her to sit in the far corner of the airship, their sides and thighs pressing together with how close they sat. Yang released a breath and relaxed her back against the wall of the ship, content smile on her face. Blake eyed her for a moment, before voicing her thoughts. “You can just ask me to sit with you, you know.”

Yang blinked and looked at her, lilac eyes shimmering. She shifted in her spot and shrugged, fingers fidgeting in her lap.

“Yeah, I know.” Yang mumbled, looking between Blake’s amber eyes. “You just... Seemed busy with your thoughts. And you know...” Yang’s voice turned soft, a whisper between them as if she was telling her a forbidden secret. “Just because we’re partners, doesn’t mean you need to sit with me all the time. Or do anything with me all the time. I didn’t... I didn’t want to force you.”

Blake was surprised that Yang managed to maintain the eye contact between them, managed to keep that connection with their eyes. It comforted her, and it was something Yang always did with her. It was like she wanted her to see her soul, bared and naked in those eyes.

“But, Yang.” Blake started, voice just as soft. Yang stared at her, and Blake’s ears drooped slightly as she reached her hand out, curling around Yang’s mechanical one. She squeezed, and she sent Yang a gentle smile. “We’re... Not just partners, are we?”

Yang blinked at her for a solid minute, before her fingers curled around her hand tightly, squeezing back. Her lips formed a small, dopey kind of smile, and she nodded her head.

“No, I guess not.” Yang said, and Blake felt her heart thump wildly in her chest at the look in her eyes. She took a breath and shifted in closer, if that was even possible, and rested her head on Yang’s shoulder. Yang laid her head on hers, and Blake smiled at the action.

“And, besides.” Blake said, and Yang’s thumb caressed her skin to indicate she was listening to her- always patient and listening. “You never force me to do anything, Yang. You’re nothing like...” Blake paused for a second, unsure if she should say _the_ name. Yang squeezed her hand comfortingly, and she decided against saying it, because they both knew in their hearts already. Blake cleared her throat, getting back on track. “You aren’t. I’m strong enough to make my own choices, Yang, and.. You’ve supported those, every step of the way.” Blake lifted her head to look into her eyes again, and she saw the swirling of adoration in them. Blake’s ears flattened on her head, and she laughed a little and shrugged. “I’m really happy you’re here with me, Yang. So, next time you want me to sit with you, you can just ask.” Yang’s face flushed and she rolled her eyes, but ultimately nodded and grinned. 

“I’ll always want you next to me.” Yang said. Blake took in her words silently, a pleasant warmth spreading throughout her body. A softer smile bloomed onto Yang’s face, and without warning, she lifted Blake’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it, Blake’s ears twitching nervously. She held Blake’s hand in both of hers afterwards. “So, I’ll always ask.”

Blake breathed out a laugh, and nodded at her in response. She returned her head to its perch on Yang’s shoulder, settling into her side and snuggling closer. Yang laid her head on hers once more, content to stay that way the whole way to Atlas.

They know they’re not just partners. And at some point, when there’s more time, a conversation needed to happen. But for now, they were content with this. Being next to each other was all they needed.


End file.
